herofandomcom-20200223-history
Globox
Globox is Rayman's best friend and sidekick in the Rayman series. He resembles a fat blue frog-like creature. He had a wife named Uglette and once accidentally gobbled the Dark Lum Lord, André. Appearance Globox resembles a large, fat amphibian with blue skin and patches of pale yellow on his belly, hands, feet and massive mouth. He also has long thin arms, webbed feet with no legs, and small round eyes which can either float separately from his body or stay connected to his head. Globox used to be red, but when he accidentally swallowed a blue mosquito while eating a bushel of berries, he was stung by a swarm of mosquitos which left painful blue welts all over his body. These welts eventually seeped into his skin, turning it blue. Abilities Globox is able to summon rain clouds by performing a rain dance. Something that other creatures can only do using a rain mask. He can use this ability to short circuit electrified gates and rust up Robo-Pirates. Globox can also use his massive mouth to store items like Silver Lums for later use. At least one of his children has shown to have the same ability when he gave Rayman the final Mask of Polokus. Globox can inflate his body to hover in midair or achieve flight, although he can get similar results by flapping his long arms at high speeds. In Rayman Origins, it is revealed Globox is an expert in the art of "Fung-Ku": a fighting style that involves slapping his opponents in various ways. Under the effects of Plum Juice, Globox becomes sickly, but also gains a lot of confidence which allows him to perform amazing feats. He can lift very heavy objects, swim up waterfalls and ascend into the air by hiccuping large purple bubbles. Personality Globox is generally shown to be a warm, friendly and simple-minded character who is a proud father of more than 650 children. He originally spoke in third person but his speech became more articulate in later games. Globox has an irrational fear Robo-Pirates and Hoodlums and quickly hides whenever he senses them within his vicinity until they are gone. However Globox's cowardly traits appear to be rendered null in Rayman Origins and many following games, possibly due to having a more active role as a playable character. It has been stated in official descriptions about Globox that he is happy to go on adventures as long as he gets a bite to eat. His description in Brawlhalla also hints that Globox may still be very afraid of Robo-Pirates. Globox's personality seems to change between some of the games he appears in, although he still remains Rayman's daft sidekick. In Rayman 2, he is portrayed as dim, loveable and well-meaning, whereas in Rayman 3 he seems less intelligent and can be a little rude at times. In Rayman Origins and games that followed, Globox's acts ever more dimwitted but is cheerful. If Globox drinks Plum Juice in Rayman 3, he can become very rash while under its influence. He will sometimes stand defiantly within the Hoodlums' line of fire instead of hiding (although their shots do not hurt him) and will yell drunken taunts at them while crawling around the area. Biography Globox and his family were created by the Bubble Dreamer, Polokus, as a result of his sense of humor. Globox was originally called "Globber" until he decided to rename himself and passed down his old name to one of his children. At some point in his life, Globox was colored red and a member of the Red Wizard clan. The Red Wizards are a society of Glutes who serve the monk-like Fakirs in their sacrificial green pea rituals. However, after an incident that turn his skin blue, Globox had seemingly left the clan and instead lives happily with his wife Uglette and over 650 of his offspring. He also spends time with his best friend Rayman and are usually seen napping next to each other in different parts of the Glade of Dreams. Other Games ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U'' Globox is one of the Rayman series characters who appears as a collectable trophy. ''Brawlhalla'' Globox is one of the "Epic Crossover Skins" that can be obtained in the game after a specific update. Gallery Globox_RK.PNG GloboxIntro.jpg Globox.gif|Globox under the effects of Plum Juice. 240px-Redgloboxrl.png|Globox before the incident that turned him blue. SSB4Globox.png|Globox's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U. BrawlhallaGlobox.png|Globox in Brawlhalla. Trivia *Globox's real name is Globber, as that could have been his child name back when he was still a younger Glute, and before he met Rayman. *In the European trailer of Rayman Origins, the narrator told that Globox is Rayman's blood-brother, though Rayman and Globox aren't the same species. It could, however, just emphasize how close they are as friends, to point of having a brotherly relationship. *In Rayman 2/Rayman 3D, Globox's scream is sort of a gasping/wheezing noise, rather than what Rayman's scream sounds like. Globox could have that scream, but deeper pitched than Rayman's. *There is a Tamagotchi character named Keropyontchi, that looks almost the same as one of Globox's and Uglette's offspring. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Humanoid Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Victims Category:Damsels Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Outright Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Merfolk Category:Dreaded Category:MAD Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Protectors Category:Immortals